


[ART] Alleviate

by sirene312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Digital Art, Fluff, H/D Fan Fair 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lovebirds (Animal), M/M, Pet Owner Harry Potter, Pets, Post-Hogwarts, Secondary Theme: Pet Fair, Veterinarian Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirene312/pseuds/sirene312
Summary: Harry needs to take his pet to the vet. Draco is the only one available.





	[ART] Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[61](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16er_sVwwFtbVQxtiFqHRWhw09kwNYhywsB-R48qtVPU/edit#).
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this amazing fest! Ahhh I'm excited to be part of this, I hope everyone will enjoy my art!

**Author's Note:**

> You just know Draco is about to lose that wand in 0.3 secs lol I loved this prompt the moment I saw it, it was hard to chose only one pet for Harry because I wanted to draw them with a bunch of cute animals! 
> 
> Here is the story I imagined for the prompt:
> 
> Harry's pet is a lovebird called "Gio" that accidentally chew on a chocolate cookie (I did a bit of research on pet care and learned that in real life, chocolate is really bad for birds and all animals in general, always be watchful with what your pet eat!) but fear not, Harry took Gio immediately to the only magical Vet on town that happens to be Draco Malfoy, and after a few diagnostic spells that came back negative, it was determined that he is perfectly healthy! all's right with the world again! oh and look, there is even time for two former school rivals to flirt a little with each other ;D
> 
> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
